Tócala otra vez, Sam
by Tyelperin Nar
Summary: Arthur y Merlin son la pareja perfecta exceptuando el hecho de que no son pareja, que es un pequeñísimo detalle sin importancia. Cine malo, fluff gratuito. Merthur AU preslash/slash.


**Tócala otra vez, Sam **– One-Shot - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Merlin es de la **BBC **y todo el bromance y el homosubtext que contiene es de los guionistas y de los actores. La canción del principio es _Guy Love _de **Fordham y Perry**__y apareció por primera vez en el sexto episodio de la sexta temporada de **Scrubs**, de donde ha salido también la frase final. Aunque sería muy feliz si lo fuera, Scrubs no es mío si no de la **NBC **y de **ABC Studios**. Yo…yo…yo tengo Burn sabor café y unas doscientas latas de fanta. Con eso me contento.

**NdA** – Twisted es una cosa muy difícil de escribir y necesita mil y una revisiones antes de poder ser publicada. Por eso y porque quería hacer algo estúpido con cosas estúpidas y una pareja estúpida os traigo este esplendoroso Merthur del que no aconsejo esperar grandes momentos de romanticismo.

Habrá muchas referencias a mal cine, buen cine y cine regulero. A quien encuentre todas las referencias se le enviará un mono mayordomo con un anillo de compromiso a lomos de una vaca con un cartel de Marry Me montada en la mano de Cthulhu mientras éste canta serenatas en pnakótico.

Eso es todo por mi parte. No olvidéis que Guy Love es una canción de amor como ninguna y que Dracula from Houston es muy funky.

Pasad. Podéis llevar chanclas y calcetines blancos con zapatos de vestir, pero sólo hoy.

xXx

_Let's face the facts about me and you  
A love unspecified  
There's no need to clarify  
O__h no?  
Just let it grow more and more eac__h day  
It's like I married my best friend  
But in a totally manly way_

xXx

Eugene "Merlin" Emery en algún momento de su vida fue un tipo solitario. Lo fue durante unos cuantos años, hasta que cumplió catorce y conoció a Arthur Preston.

Era uno de esos días en el instituto, uno de esos días en los que el que por aquel entonces aún era conocido como Eugene tenía que confiar en que sus piernas le llevasen lo más lejos posible de los matones antes de que se diesen cuenta de que había pasado por ahí. El problema cuando se tienen catorce años y más de la mitad de tu cuerpo es _piernas_ es que los accidentes tienden a darse con una frecuencia alarmante. Si además te llamas Eugene Emery, los accidentes pasan a ser una forma de vida. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando chocó con alguien en su huida y no le dio más importancia pero cuando intentó seguir corriendo, se encontró con que no podía porque algo se había enganchado en su brazo. Algo que era, precisamente, la persona contra la que chocó.

- ¿No vas a disculparte? – le preguntó el desconocido, y estaba seguro de que no le había visto nunca en clase, con el ceño fruncido y un mohín disgustado en los labios en un tono de voz autoritario y arrogante.

- No. Tengo prisa – respondió él, dándose la vuelta. Entonces el desconocido le dio un empujón y las cosas se pusieron muy feas muy rápido.

Ese día volvió a casa con un ojo morado y todo el cuerpo magullado, muy orgulloso de haber conseguido que Desconocido McImbécil no hubiese acabado mucho mejor. Hasta le enseñó a su madre la marca del aparato de McImbécil en su puño, para desaprobación y exasperación de ella. Al día siguiente, McImbécil le estaba esperando al salir de clase con una disculpa y una mano que estrechar que Eugene aceptó con la esperanza de no volverle a ver.

Pero volvió a verlo. No una vez, ni dos. Podría decirse que fue un año muy duro para Eugene, con una pelea cada día con Arthur "Capullo" Preston por las razones más estúpidas y, poco a poco, las peleas empezaron a suavizarse y de algún modo Arthur "Capullo" Preston dejó de ser tan capullo y Eugene dejó de ser Eugene de golpe cuando Arthur y él derrotaron a los matones del instituto, en una epopeya épica de la que se hablaría durante años y años y que les convirtió en leyenda. La historia contaba que Arthur peleó contra los matones a puñetazos y Eugene hizo que el líder tropezase y cayese sólo con pura fuerza de voluntad, como si hubiese hecho magia. Desde ese día, Arthur fue Arthur y Eugene fue Merlin y poco a poco todo el mundo empezó a olvidar que se llamaba Eugene.

El resto era historia. Crecieron juntos, se hicieron inseparables. Arthur tenía dos años más que Merlin pero si a ellos no les importaba… ¿a quién le iba a importar? Superaron todos los obstáculos que la vida pone a los adolescentes juntos y juntos descubrieron también cuál era su papel en la vida, su destino: El cine. El descubrimiento vino de la mano de El Ataque de los Tomates Asesinos, una tarde de verano con demasiado tiempo libre y la sombra de la universidad pendiendo sobre Arthur.

- ¿Por qué vemos esto? – preguntó Merlin, tumbado boca arriba en el suelo del salón de Arthur con las piernas estiradas contra la pared.

- Porque nadie más lo haría – una pausa, un poco de violencia absurda de finales de los setenta . – Merlin… ¿por qué vemos esto?

Merlin se encogió de hombros y se mordió el pulgar con el ceño fruncido hasta que la respuesta llegó a él entre gritos y tomates atemorizando a la ciudad.

- Porque es nuestro destino.

Poco después, Arthur estaba en su primer año de Estudios Superiores en Producción Audiovisual y tras dos años de agonizar en el instituto con miles de "¿Y dónde está Arthur?" por segundo, Merlin era estudiante de Animación y Producción Cinematográfica Digital. Para ese entonces ya nadie recordaba que Merlin hubiese tenido alguna vez un nombre que _no_ fuese Merlin ni que Arthur en algún momento de su vida había estado solo.

xXx

- Esa película no ha salido aún – Merlin no se molesta en mirar a Arthur mientras se sienta en la butaca a su lado, demasiado ocupado buscando las señales de que ahí hay un croma como para prestarle atención.

- Lo sé – responde, sin embargo, con media sonrisa petulante en los labios. Arthur bufa.

- ¿Te has puesto un traje ninja y has entrado en el estudio para robarla? No, habrías tropezado poniéndotelo y te habrías abierto la cabeza. Así que has pagado una fortuna que tal vez hayas conseguido porque eres un señor de la droga para comprarla.

- Mi profesor de Historia del Cine II trabajó en la película. Me ha dejado verla a cambio de no dejar que nadie más lo haga.

- Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, entonces, a no ser que tengas una pistola por ahí y yo sólo crea que te alegras mucho de verme.

En la pantalla, una chica rubia grita y Merlin frunce el ceño con una mueca. Es muy agudo. Muy. Agudo.

- En realidad voy a tirarte esta caja de palomitas en la cabeza mientras saco mi neuralizador. Entonces te borraré la memoria y te haré creer que te llamas Gloria y trabajas en un local de striptease.

- Primero, así no funciona un neuralizador. Segundo, Gloria es un nombre horrible y prefiero que mi nombre artístico sea Estella.

Merlin se contenta con darle un codazo y dar la discusión por concluida porque sabe que en realidad a Arthur le importa bien poco de dónde la ha sacado o que esté rompiendo la promesa que hizo a su profesor, que probablemente supiera que Arthur iba a verla de todas formas, y prefiere invertir su tiempo en ver una película que no se estrenará hasta dentro de meses y que tienen ahí delante en la pantalla más grande y en la sala con la mejor acústica de todo el cine.

Cuando Merlin le dijo que trabajaba en la sala de proyección del cine Pluribus a Arthur casi se le cayó una cámara muy, muy, _muy_ cara y exigió de una forma muy convincente acceso libre a los archivos y las películas llenas de polvo que se andaban pudriendo en el almacén –con un imperativo y ese tono de voz que se reserva a los Windsor - . Teniendo en cuenta que su tío era su jefe y que sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podía impedir que Arthur hiciese lo que le diese la gana, le gustase la idea o no, le dio toda la libertad que quiso sin ningún problema. Habían pasado días enteros, cuando Pluribus estaba cerrado o alguna sala estaba vacía, tirados en las butacas viendo películas de las que ya nadie se acordaba o simplemente tan malas que nadie quería verlas. A veces también veían otras cosas pero no se conformaban con lo convencional. Y era un crimen que el mundo ignorase joyas como _Eegah! _o _Plan 9 del Espacio Exterior_ sólo porque fuesen consideradas las peores películas de la historia del cine. Compartían un desdén hacia los Nombres que hacía las cosas aún más divertidas y un poco incómodas cuando estaban en clase y tenían que defender su posición, porque al parecer últimamente nadie era capaz de entender que un nombre no era lo que hacía grande a una película. La cuestión es que ellos lo sabían y les bastaba con reunirse en torno a un bol de palomitas y olvidar quién era quién para disfrutar de cualquier cosa que les pusieran delante.

- Me apuesto un Sharktopus a que el próximo en morir es el rubio cachas – Merlin enarca las cejas y chasquea la lengua negando con la cabeza.

- El próximo en morir es el colgado. ¿Es que no sabes nada de slashers teen, Arthur? Primero la zorra rubia, luego el colgado si no hay ningún viejo curtido en mil batallas. Estoy perdiendo la fe en ti.

En la pantalla, el colgado se queda encerrado en una habitación y se acerca demasiado a una ventana de fácil acceso para cualquier zombie que pase cerca. Mientras el colgado es arrastrado por el fango, Merlin alza los brazos en celebración de su victoria y se ríe mucho y muy alto en la cara de Arthur.

- En cuanto volvamos a casa vamos a ver Shaktopus. No tienes escapatoria – Arthur suspira y se hunde en la butaca con todo el melodrama que sólo años en el mundo del cine pueden otorgar. Merlin sabe, sin embargo, que no le importa. Puede que Arthur prefiera Braindead, pero Sharktopus es un tiburón y un pulpo todo al mismo tiempo y eso es algo que no puede despreciarse con facilidad.

Cuando no mucho más tarde el colgado aparece _con vida_, Arthur se levanta y señala a Merlin mientras grita _EN TU CARA_ y se ríe como un lunático. Ahora va a tener que aguantar Braindead y su "Tu madre se ha comido a mi perro" además de a Arthur Cuando Gana, que es algo mucho peor. La rutina es que le restriegue la victoria unas doscientas veces antes de cansarse, olvidarse o encontrar algún otro pasatiempo.

Así que cuando la película termina ven Braindead en su diminuto piso compartido con un bol de palomitas entre los dos y los pies en la mesita del café y si Arthur menciona unas cuantas veces más de las que cualquiera toleraría que debería conocerse mejor lo básico del slasher teen tampoco importa demasiado porque, al fin y al cabo, así ha sido siempre entre ellos y así le gusta que sea.

xXx

Mucha gente conoce a Arthur y Merlin pero muy poca conoce a Arthur o a Merlin. Es una de esas cosas que todo el mundo ha terminado por asumir aunque no hayan ido nunca juntos a ninguna clase o de vez en cuando alguno aparezca con una chica del brazo. Si hablas de Arthur hablas de Merlin y si hablas de Merlin hablas de Arthur. Incluso hay una leyenda que corre por el campus sobre una cita de Arthur que se quedó colgada en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad después de que Merlin llamara lloriqueando porque la tapa del tarro de galletas no quería colaborar. Las chicas siempre afrontaban con recelo cualquier acercamiento de Arthur o Merlin por el simple y mero hecho de que, al final, las citas siempre eran de tres.

La novia de Arthur se llama Vivian. Es una de esas chicas que tienes que mirar dos veces para asegurarte de que son de verdad y no una alucinación y Merlin, en su siempre humilde opinión, cree que es un poco arpía. Pero eh, Arthur se ve la mar de contento con ella así que tiene su bendición. Sin embargo, Morgana la odia. Morgana es la hermanastra de Arthur y él y Merlin escribieron una teoría completa con un montón de puntos que justificaban que en realidad era un emisario de R'lyeh enviado para anunciar la llegada de los seres de más allá de las estrellas. Que esa teoría se filtrara en el campus era, definitivamente, culpa de _otra_ persona.

Morgana tiende a saber más sobre la gente de lo que podría considerarse normal y cuando Arthur mencionó a Vivian por primera vez se limitó a decir "Arthur, cielo, sé que eres estúpido pero no sabía que llegases a tanto" y abandonar la sala entre bufidos.

Por su parte, Vivian puede soportar a Merlin siempre y cuando el camino hacia Arthur Preston y todo lo que ese apellido implica esté libre. Sí, tiene que admitir que es exasperante que su agenda gire en torno a Merlin y las películas que quiere ver o que la primera persona a la que Arthur llame cuando pasa algo sea Merlin y que esté continuamente mandándole mensajes a Merlin…_muy _exasperante. Sin embargo, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta y tiene planeado aguantar y aguantar por muchos puñetazos que luego le peque a la almohada.

Uno de los principales problemas de Vivian es que cree firmemente que Morgana está de su lado y lo único que Morgana quiere es que Arthur descubra la forma de sacarse la cabeza del trasero y se dé cuenta de que lleva años casado con Merlin porque así al menos se ahorrará aguantar risitas de chicas que no saben que Arthur es alérgico al marisco y muchas horas en urgencias. Ya es bastante irritante que todas, sin excepción, se aproximen a ella con una sonrisa demasiado amplia y una _desternillante_ anécdota artúrica en los labios, no necesita que además intenten sonsacarle información sobre lo que le gusta y disgusta a Arthur o si Merlin es su hermano pequeño.

- Estoy preocupada… - Morgana bufa intentando atravesar el espacio entre la facultad de Cine y la de Historia a la mayor velocidad posible. Vivian no se rinde – Es… ¿siempre es así? ¿No se cansan nunca de estar juntos?

- No, no lo creo – responde, con tono seco, y Vivian le agarra del brazo con un quejido.

- Pero es…quiero decir…no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo.

Finalmente, Morgana decide que acabar con eso cuanto antes es la mejor opción y se para en seco con un dramático suspiro. Vivian la observa, expectante, y Morgana pierde un poco de tiempo limpiando el cristal de sus gafas con el bajo de la camiseta.

- Verás, Vivian…están muy unidos. La palabra amigos se queda muy corta para ellos.

- ¿Hermanos? – intenta Vivian con una pequeña y frágil sonrisa. Morgana casi se siente un poco mal por romper esa débil esperanza…casi, hasta que recuerda que es probable que sea falsa.

- No. Tampoco llega novios, compañeros o matrimonio – pone mucho énfasis a la palabra matrimonio, gesticulando con las manos en un último y desesperado intento de hacer que Vivian comprenda que es inútil, que no tiene sentido siquiera intentarlo porque tarde o temprano ella se cansará o Arthur se cansará y entonces será como siempre: Él y Merlin y una pila de películas y palomitas en todos los rincones de la casa.

Vivian frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Durante un instante sólo piensa en cuáles son sus opciones, qué puede hacer…y aparece Merlin, agitando una mano en su dirección y plantando un beso en la mejilla de Morgana que le sonríe y le tira de una de sus enormes orejas. Y Vivian tiene una idea.

- Vosotros dos...nunca… - hace un gesto, señalándolos a ambos, y Merlin empieza a reír tanto que se dobla por la mitad. Morgana enarca una ceja y bufa.

- No, Vivian. Nosotros sí somos hermanos.

- Nos hacemos trenzas y nos pintamos las uñas y a veces Morgana pasa por delante de mí en su coche y me grita sube perdedor, nos vamos de compras. Eso es todo – añade Merlin, entre risillas, y Vivian tacha su último plan y empieza a elaborar uno nuevo. Se muerde el labio, pensativa, y tiene una idea brillante. Carraspea y coge la mano de Merlin que ni siquiera intenta apartarse, sólo la mira con curiosidad.

- Merlin ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Morgana siente el impulso de lanzarse entre Merlin y Vivian gritando "NOOOOO".

- Sí, claro. Por qué no.

Porque, por supuesto, Merlin es el tipo de persona que dice que sí a cualquier favor que le pidan.

- Verás…quiero estar a solas con Arthur. Una noche estaría bien – la expresión de Merlin pasa de la confusión al enfado y de ahí de nuevo a la curiosidad a una velocidad de infarto.

- Eso…sí, supongo que es posible. Mañana por la noche tengo que proyectar en Pluribus así que…no hay problema, el piso es vuestro – Morgana mira a Merlin y su sonrisa no le gusta un pelo.

- ¡Gracias! – cacarea Vivian antes de girarse y salir corriendo, un torbellino de pelo rubio, ropa de marca y perfume caro. Merlin se cruza de brazos y a Morgana se le cae el alma a los pies cuando le ve mirando el suelo, ceño fruncido con concentración, labio inferior entre los dientes. Merlin está _pensando_. Tiene que detenerlo.

- Merlin, sea lo que sea lo que tengas en esa cabeza hueca tuya déjalo de una vez – Merlin le mira por debajo del flequillo y dibuja una sonrisa que no ayuda de ninguna manera a aliviar su inquietud – No, en serio. Esa arpía quiere esto. Si no puede aceptar que Arthur y tú…

- No, tiene razón – Merlin le corta con tono firme aunque demasiado bajo para su gusto – Es…bueno, es su novia ¿no?

- Oh, sí. Por ahora, sí.

Morgana saca el móvil y marca el número de Arthur mientras se gira y se despide de Merlin con la mano para seguir su camino hacia la facultad de Historia dejando tras ella a un Merlin pensativo y confuso, que de todas formas es su estado natural, con unos treinta segundos para cruzar de nuevo hasta su facultad si no quiere llegar tarde.

Durante las dos horas que dura Storyboarding y las otras dos que pasa en Actuación para Animación, el móvil de Merlin no deja de vibrar en su bolsillo ni un segundo. No se da cuenta hasta que sale y mira la hora en su teléfono de que tiene unas once llamadas perdidas y más de veinte mensajes de texto. Parpadea, perplejo. Cinco de las llamadas son de Arthur, dos son de Morgana. Cuatro de Vivian. Se ajusta la correa de la mochila sobre el hombro mientras empieza a andar y deja que sus piernas le guíen de forma mecánica hasta su piso mientras abre los correos. Esa es la parte más desconcertante.

El primero es de Arthur.

_King Cool 15:35  
Vivian es historia_.

El resto, excepto uno, son de Vivian. En ninguno de ellos pone nada bonito y tiene que admitir que hay algunos insultos de lo más creativo y otros en idiomas que cree que no existen.

El último mensaje es de Morgana.

_Morgana 16:57_  
_Si no dejas de pensar te juro que te recitaré las Guerras Púnicas de principio a fin._

Merlin nunca ha sido estúpido –aunque Morgana y Arthur tendrían mucho que decir al respecto – y no tarda demasiado en montar el puzle: Vivian cree que Arthur la ha dejado…por él. Ya pasó, una vez, con una tal Sophia pero en ese caso Merlin _sabía_ que si Arthur había cortado con Sophia era porque su relación con su padre le daba mala espina. En el caso de Vivian, no sabe por qué otra razón podrían haber roto.

Algo que Merlin sí ha sido, y lo ha sido siempre, es el tipo de persona que llega a conclusiones con mucha rapidez. Cuando cierra la puerta de su piso tras él y mira a su alrededor, tiene que pararse y procesar todo lo que ve.

Hay un bol vacío en la mesa del café. Siempre hay un bol vacío en la mesa del café. El Bol de las Palomitas no puede estar en otro sitio, esa es su hábitat. En una mesita de la cocina está la Aldea de las Tazas de Café que crece y crece hasta que alcanza un punto crítico a mediados de mes y el ciclo vuelve a empezar. En el respaldo del sofá hay un montón de camisetas que pueden ser suyas o de Arthur, a nadie le importa porque cualquiera se pone cualquier camiseta y los límites de la propiedad son algo difusos. En la estantería están los libros sobre stop-motion que Arthur decide regalarle a veces y, con ellos, el montón de películas bélicas e históricas que él le regala a Arthur de vez en cuando y sin que exista una verdadera razón para ello.

Merlin suspira y niega con la cabeza porque es una tontería. Arthur y él llevan juntos mucho tiempo. Arthur no tenía madre, él no tenía padre, el mundo no solía ser amable con ellos y toda una vida de afrontar golpes juntos les ha unido más de lo que podría considerarse normal. Eso es todo.

No, en serio.

Gimoteando, arrastra los pies hasta la Estantería de la Comedia Romántica.

Cuando Arthur entra en el piso, ya ha oído It's Raining Men a través de la puerta y se teme lo peor. Entre la oscuridad distingue a Merlin tumbado boca arriba en el sofá, mirando con aire ausente la pantalla de la televisión. Hugh Grant y Colin Firth acaban de atravesar el cristal de un restaurante.

- ¡No, Merlin! – ver comedias románticas de Richard Curtis es el equivalente Merliniano a tragarse una cápsula de cianuro. Se lanza hacia el televisor y pulsa el botón de apagado antes de que Merlin pueda reaccionar y detenerle. Lo único que hace Merlin, sin embargo, es gruñir. Arthur suspira, se pone en pie y se planta frente al sofá con los brazos cruzados - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Silencio. Merlin vuelve a gruñir y Arthur se sienta cogiendo los pies de Merlin y dejándolos en su regazo. Se cruza de brazos, esperando.

- ¿Por qué has cortado con Vivian? – farfulla, finalmente, Merlin. Arthur enarca las cejas y suspira.

- Porque no es buena persona – pellizca a Merlin en el tobillo y esquiva una patada a la barbilla con una sonrisa socarrona – Digamos que mi Jennifer Parker tendrá que ser menos arpía.

Se siente muy contento consigo mismo cuando Merlin medio bufa medio ríe e intenta darle otra patada sin éxito.

- Hacer referencias a Regreso al Futuro es de estudiantes de primero.

- Te recuerdo que cuando tú estabas en primero, _Mer_lin, no había manera de hacer que dejaras de soltarme el rollo sobre lo seria que era la animación. Eras el peor novato en la historia de los novatos.

- Tú te paseabas por ahí dejando caer datos al azar como qué es el giallo y que _Waterworld_, Waterworld que es como la peor película de la historia, estaba muy infravalorada.

Ese se parece más al Merlin que conoce.

- Bueno, al menos no he citado _Gremlins_. Eso sí habría sido una violación a todo lo que creemos en esta casa.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante un rato y Arthur decide que si no va a poder sacarle nada más a Merlin sobre lo que le pasa al menos podrá recurrir al Plan de Emergencia, que es quitar la comedia romántica con la que Merlin esté intentando poner fin a su vida y poner _El Ataque de los Tomates Asesinos_ en su lugar. Eso siempre funciona. ¿Cómo no iba a funcionar? Son tomates y son asesinos, es infalible.

Cuando se sienta, Merlin se acurruca a su lado y Arthur le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros.

No es nada raro. Cuando Arthur necesita ayuda, Merlin le ayuda. Cuando Merlin necesita ayuda, Arthur le ayuda.

- Arthur – murmura Merlin, entre gritos de agonía escupidos por el televisor.

- ¿Mmmm? – responde Arthur, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el hombro de Merlin.

- Estamos casados.

Arthur ríe entre dientes pero no lo discute. Morgana ha estado gritándole lo suficiente sobre los peligros que Vivian implica para su amistad y el que no acepte sus formas de hacer las cosas.

No hay ningún momento de descubrimiento y viaje interior porque no hay nada que descubrir: Adora a Merlin. Le pide matrimonio una media de catorce veces por semana, van juntos a cenar porque ¿qué mejor forma de digerir una película que con cantidades ingentes de costillas a la barbacoa?, se hacen trenzas y de vez en cuando obliga a Merlin a hablar de sus ~~~sentimientos~~~ porque Merlin tiene una tendencia muy irritante a cerrarse en banda cuando algo le preocupa y a intentar suicidarse con Renée Zellweger, se abrazan cuando pasan más de un día separados porque eso es lo que hacen y una vez intentaron estar separados más de una semana y…y no funcionó.

La camiseta que lleva puesta ahora la llevó Merlin la semana anterior y nadie recuerda quién la compró en realidad. Nunca han tenido ningún problema con el hecho de llamar siempre primero al otro cuando algo pasa o no se sienten del todo bien. Merlin le prepara sopa de tomate cuando está enfermo y él le compra esos caramelos asquerosos de hierbas cuando a Merlin le duele la garganta, que es demasiado a menudo porque es estúpido y demasiado delgado y estúpido. Discutieron durante horas sobre por qué Merlin quería estudiar animación, de entre todas las disciplinas, y Merlin le habló de su pasión por el stop-motion y el crear escenas de la nada, de la magia de dar vida a lo que no la tiene, y entonces Arthur lo entendió y se dedicó a comprar todos los libros sobre stop-motion que veía para dárselos a Merlin.

Francamente, las chicas están bien. No tiene ningún problema con las chicas pero sabe que si tuviese que renunciar a ellas por Merlin, lo haría. Renunciaría a cualquier cosa por Merlin porque _es_ Merlin y la vida sin él no es vida. Así son las cosas.

- Creo que eso es evidente, Merlin.

Pasan en agradable silencio otras tantas muertes a manos de tomates y entonces Merlin suspira y se aprieta un poco más contra su costado.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – podría responder que ahora tienen un momento de incómoda charla sobre el futuro y cómo cambia su relación con todo eso, de los riesgos que su amistad puede correr. Pero ¿la verdad? La verdad es que su amistad no corre peligro con nada y nada va a cambiar, excepto tal vez quién se va a la cama con Arthur o quién se va a la cama con Merlin. Así que Arthur se encoge de hombros y coge a Merlin de la barbilla enarcando una ceja. Merlin alza la cabeza y se empuja con una mano en el pecho de Arthur hacia arriba. El beso es apenas un beso pero es suficiente para despejar toda duda de que son más gays que megatiburón y crocosaurus el uno por el otro. Merlin deja caer la frente en el hombro de Arthur entre risas y Arthur sonríe con resignación.

- Merlin… ¿por qué vemos esto?

- Porque es nuestro destino – responde Merlin con tono solemne, la voz ahogada por la tela de la camiseta de alguno de los dos que Arthur lleva puesta, y la crisis queda oficialmente superada.

Poco tiempo después, Arthur y Merlin comunican la gran noticia a sus amigos y conocidos y se encuentran con que no hay demasiada sorpresa. El padre de Arthur, Uther, le pregunta si no se habían casado en secreto ya y la madre de Merlin se muestra genuinamente sorprendida al saber que no llevan juntos desde que Merlin empezó la carrera. Morgana sonríe con autosuficiencia pero les abraza y salen todos juntos a celebrarlo de todas formas.

xXx

- ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de un neumático que rueda solo? – Merlin observa el neumático en medio de la carretera con recelo. Arthur apoya la barbilla en su hombro.

- No lo sé, Merlin. Sólo es un neumático.

- _Rubber _era sólo un neumático – objeta Merlin entre dientes y el neumático no parece decantarse por actuar inocente o hacer que le estalle la cabeza con su poder mental.

- _Rubber_ era una película. Sabemos que las películas no son verdad ¿y por qué lo sabemos?

- Porque nadie se enamora de nadie de pronto y ningún barco se vuelca porque sí y no hay niños monos y buenos en el mundo – recita, obediente y mecánicamente, mientras Arthur rodea su cintura con los brazos y deja las manos sobre su estómago.

- Exacto. Muy bien. Ahora ¿podemos cruzar la calle para llegar a Pluribus antes de que terminen de pasar los trailers? Necesito ver los trailers. Me examinan sobre trailers, Merlin ¿sabes lo ridículo y estresante que es eso, eh Merlin? No, Merlin no lo sabe porque es animador y los animadores no se examinan de trailers. Uuuh, qué importantes son los animadores.

Mirando una última vez con recelo al neumático, Merlin empieza a andar como un grácil pingüino con Arthur pegado a su espalda quejándose sin parar. El neumático se queda inmóvil en la acera.

- Los animadores somos los magos del cine y tú eres un imbécil – se las apaña para comprar las entradas con una mano con Arthur moviéndole un brazo de todas las formas estúpidas que se le ocurren y la chica de la taquilla les regala una botella de refresco porque es lo que hace con las parejas que son demasiado brillantes y adorables como para mirarlas sin gafas de sol.

En la butaca, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla y la mano dentro de la caja de palomitas, Merlin se encuentra con algo cuadrado y saca una caja llena de sal y restos de maíz. La observa unos segundos con curiosidad y mira de reojo a Arthur que está muy ocupado fingiendo que no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Abre la caja. Dentro hay un anillo de plata.

No sabe ni qué decir ni qué hacer hasta que distingue la inscripción dentro del anillo.

_Tócala otra vez, Sam_.

- Nadie dijo eso en Casablanca – murmura, con la certeza de que Arthur está mirándole antes de que abra la boca.

- Y nadie te ha pedido que te cases con nadie – es la respuesta y Merlin guarda el anillo con cuidado en la caja antes de coger la mano de Arthur y apretar mientras en la enorme pantalla alguien hace algo. A la izquierda del plano, en el borde de una planta del decorado, se distingue el fino filo verde del croma.

xXx

_En la vida todas las relaciones exigen dedicación. Ya sea con un sencillo gesto o con una oportunidad de retomar las cosas. Y en definitiva cuando alguien te importa de verdad, no te cuesta nada hacer ese sacrificio._


End file.
